english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Rogers
Bill Rogers (born in Brooklyn, New York, U.S.) is an American script writer, voice actor and voice director. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Boogiepop Phantom (2001-2002) - Anno (ep7), Boss (ep6), Chief Editor (ep12), Doctor (ep6), Manager (ep4), Takashi (ep9), Yamamoto, Yasushi Sanada, Additional Voices *Cagaster of an Insect Cage (2020) - Qasim, Additional Voices *Comic Party (2004) - Otaku, Additional Voices *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Majitani *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Shuhou, Additional Voices *Ingress: The Animation (2019) - Delta, Reseracher *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2017) - Adult A (Announced), Proprietor (Announced), Room Attendant (Announced), Sailor (ep6) *Mob Psycho 100 (2016) - Ceiling Crasher (ep1) *One Punch Man (2016-2019) - Allback-man (ep8), Citizen (ep9), Crew, Groribas (ep10), Shitanobiru (ep13) *Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006-2007) - Brock *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2007-2008) - Brock *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension (2008-2009) - Brock *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles (2009-2010) - Brock *Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors (2010-2011) - Brock *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019) - Brock (ep11), Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XY (2014-2015) - Grovyle (ep75), Ludicolo (ep65), Makuhita (ep26), Sableye, Seviper, Treecko *Pokémon The Series: XYZ (2016-2017) - Carbink (ep30), Lotad (ep30), Lucario (ep30), Additional Voices *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (2005) - Kanata Myouken, Additional Voices *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (2007-2008) - Chopper (ep20), Kevin, Additional Voices *To Heart (2007) - Imai (ep12), Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Beyond Time & Darkness (2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution 1 (2018) - Uno *Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle (2018) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (2018) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Planet Eater (2019) - Josh Emerson *Mai Mai Miracle (2016) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) - Brock *Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior (2009) - Brock *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (2008) - Brock *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011) - Brock *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) - Brock *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram (2011) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2015) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! (2017) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice (2012) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us (2018) - Sudowoodo *Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom (2011) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *K.O. Beast (2003) - Dog Clan (ep2), Gaia's Terminal (ep3), Shaba (ep1), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Suburra: Blood on Rome (2017) - Amedeo Cinaglia (eps1-10) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Dungeon Hunter V (2015) - Blighter, Additional Voices *Gangstar Vegas (2013) - Biker 2, Additional Voices 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Heathcliff! The Fast and the Furriest (2010) - Heathcliff *Smite (2017) - Void Piercer Ah Muzen Cab 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - Additional Voices *Bullet Witch (2007) - Additional Voices *Dark Rose Valkyrie (2017) - Victor Franson *Demon Gaze (2014) - Kuro, Maury, Zubo *Demon Gaze II (2017) - Additional Voices *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Brad McMaster *Dragon Star Varnir (2019) - Darne, Jaiga *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (2012) - Additional Voices *PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure (2010) - Additional Voices *Secret of Mana (2018) - Cannon Man *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter V (2016) - Urien *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Lucario *The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (2017) - King of Hyrule Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (59) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2020. Category:American Voice Actors